


Loving too Much isn't Bad

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance as told many times by his family that he loved too much.His heart was too open and accepting. That his love would be his downfall.He agreed a little bit.But, then he realized it wasn't a bad thing.





	Loving too Much isn't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to get some ideas in my head flowing. 
> 
> Also it was a stress relief thing. Been kinda stressed the past few days and this really helped me out. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Remember you can follow me on Tumblr at KnightlyLauMaid or Twitter at KnightlyLauMaid! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this... 
> 
> ALSO!!!! This was suppose to be a 5 times and plus one thing. But like I think I failed at that. So I just call it moments now. XD

“Lance, you love too much... I'm afraid that could be your down fall.”

'It could be...' Lance thought, remembering the words of his mother well. All around him there was chaos and he was being carried in the arms of a blade soldier. His running was frantic and Lance felt large clawed hand pressing down on his bleeding wounds.

“Why would you do that Blue Paladin?!” The other shouted, his mask was cracked and one of the circles wasn't glowing anymore. All around them everything was exploding as they fought to take back the planet that was under the Empire's rule.

Lance wondered about the question as the soldier continued to run. The mission was to snipe as many soldier as they could before joining the fight. Everything was going well until they were ambushed and Lance saw a gun pointed at the partner he was with.

He wasn't really close to his assigned partner. Keith was much closer to the Blade of Marmora than anyone on the team. So he didn't really have any attachments and yet he found himself throwing his body in front of the other. Shielding the much larger body with his smaller one and taking the shot so that way the soldier didn't have too.

Lance wasn't really that close to his assigned partner.

But... he didn't want him to die either.

Lance didn't say anything as he continued to be carried and the one holding him shouting in the comms in hopes of getting medical support. He tried to stay awake, but it was hard for the warmth that was leaving him made him feel so numb. It made him feel numb and it made him feel rather sleepy.

“Keep with me Paladin.” the soldier spoke, desperation in his voice.

“I'm trying.” Lance confessed, staring up at the mask and sighing as he clings on.

“DOLRAX! OVER HERE!” came a shout, getting Lance's attention to a few other blade soldiers. Quickly he was rushed on a medical bed and instantly placed into a ship where work was already being done onto him.

“The others...” Lance rasped, feeling a mask be placed over his face.

“The battle is over soldier. Take this time to rest.” Kolivan spoke, truth in his words as he stared down at Lance while the medical team started to work on him. Lance looked at Kolivan with a smile before closing his eyes and allowing the Leader's words to overwhelm him.

But, before he fell into the darkness he asked one question.

“... is... my snipey buddy also okay?”

“.... Yes, Dolrax came out of this with minimal injury. You've saved his life.”

“Good... I'm... glad...” Lance whispered, finally succumbing to the medicine that flowed through the mask.

For awhile Lance felt just warm darkness that seemed to envelope him like plush comforters. The ones that were puffy and wrapped around you so nicely that you melted into them. It soothed Lance and he took comfort in the feeling as long as he could.

There were moments where Lance felt something alive almost wrap around him. Rumbling with power and giving off a coolness that wasn't bad. In fact Lance snuggled into it and hummed as he felt the rumble grow louder. Comforting him and telling him on how proud she was on him. For awhile it was like this, but eventually he felt something in his mind stirring.

It made him want to whine as he didn't want to get up just yet. But, suddenly his eyes were opening and he fell into the arms Shiro. Shiro who let out a relieved sigh and held him tightly in his embrace that was also so warm and comforting.

“You're safe.” Shiro whispered, his tone so relieved that it made Lance want to comfort his fellow friend, soldier and leader.

“What happened?” Lance asked, as bit and pieces of his memory were floating around.

Shiro didn't say anything and instead lead him over to a medical bed. Which was great since his legs felt like overcooked wet noodles and he was very exhausted. Looking around Lance noticed that no one else was in the medical room making him wonder where was everyone.

“I had to finally get the others to sleep. They should be waking up in a few hours... Coran gave them a pretty strong sleeping agent.” Shiro explained, making Lance to furrow his brows in concern.

“How long have I been out?” Lance asked, getting Shiro to give a grim look.

“.... You've been asleep for two weeks.” Shiro explained, making Lance gape.

“Lance, what do you remember?” Shiro asked, getting Lance to think for a moment.

Memories that were once hazy were starting to become clear and like puzzle. He started putting the pieces together in order to see the pictures. He remembered the sounds of explosions, he remembered the mission... he remembered the gun pointed...

“What about the blade soldier!” Lance asked, panicked and wanting to know if his partner on the mission was alright. Shiro gave a small proud smile to Lance and reached out to ruffle his hair. Lance stared at Shiro as they pressed their foreheads together and the bond the two had reached out.

“You saved him Lance.” Shiro spoke, getting Lance to let out his own sigh of relief.

He was glad.

* * *

 

“Lance you have so much love... I'm afraid it will do something bad to you.”

His father said that to him when he was ten years old.

“Matt, don't you dare cash in your chips.” Lance demanded, holding up the brother of Pidge. Running along side him with the other Blade soldiers. Some carrying the injured and some guiding the prisoners they just saved to the extraction point.

“Don't worry, I ain't much of a gambler.” Matt confessed, making Lance snort.

“Then don't show your hand.” Lance explained, looking behind and seeing soldiers coming in more.

Lance could vividly see in those soldiers the face of Pidge. Who cried big fat tears at the mention of her brother finally being found. At how she crumbled to the floor and sobbed in such happiness that Lance quickly scooped her up in his arms. Hunk coming in next before they were joined by Keith and Shiro.

While her father was still missing, they at least had this.

So Lance sighed as he looked at Matt with a big smile. Seeing the face of Pidge in Matt Lance made his decision and pushed Matt onto another freed prisoner. The prisoner didn't understand at first before fear was evident on her face.

“BLUE PALADIN!” she screamed, while Lance rushed past everyone with his gun raised.

Lance chuckled, blasting the panel to the door and looking back as it closed. A few blade soldiers tried to reach him, but the door closed shut behind him and Lance looked on to the incoming soldiers. He could feel the bond with blue roar and he raised his gun up with a little smile.

“No worries girl... I'm always a man with a plan.” Lance explained, before he started to fire.

It was like a morbid repeat of shoot, run and hide before going on an endless repeat. The sounds of gun shot fires never bothered Lance anymore and he was able to aim with deadly precision. But, Lance continued on for the faces of those he cared about flashed in his mind. He had to protect them in order to have them be safe.

So Lance fought with everything he had and eventually exhaustion took over his body.

“Blue... I'm going to need you...” Lance wheezed, falling against the metal wall as he panted. He could hear blue screaming through their bond and could feel his beautiful girl getting closer. Lance didn't even realize the frantic screaming from his own communication system.

He was about to answer when suddenly....

… everything exploded.

The last thing that Lance remembered was agony, a loud enraged roar and the scream of his name.

After that it was just darkness.

Lance thought it would be like last time, but this time there wasn't just darkness.

Someone else was there.

They were standing and Lance was laying on the ground. When he tried the paladin found he couldn't move and could only stare at the dark figure. Behind him he heard a rumble one that was so familiar and comforting that Lance calmed. The coolness was back wrapping behind him in a protective caccoon.

But, he could only stare at the figure who soon leaned down.

“That was a little too close... take better care.” the voice spoke, so calm and wise. It was filled with concern, grief and warmth that Lance sunk into the darkness as soon as he closed his eyes. He felt a hand ruffle his hair before it left with the mournful rumbles of the coolness around him.

Like before Lance awoke to be falling into the arms of someone.

This time it wasn't Shiro.

This time it was Hunk.

“You can't keep doing this to me.” Hunk explained, holding Lance tight as tears gushed out from his eyes. Lance hummed as he took comfort in his friend's warmth and smelled the earth that was the other's scent. Hunk was probably the best cuddle buddy on the whole ship as he was warm and smelled of all things that made earth.

“I'm sorry buddy... it all worked out.” Lance informed, making Hunk whimper as he shook his head.

“Paladin, you were on death's door by the time the lion brought you back.” came a growl, making the two uncurl a bit to look over at the figure that had been standing off to the side. Looking over Lance saw it was a blade of marmora soldier. Mask glowing bright and stance tense as they looked at the two paladins.

“I...” Lance started, but the soldier left without a word.

Hunk sighed, as if knowing something that Lance didn't. He gently guided Lance to the bathing area in order to wash and get some fresh clothes. He explained to Lance at how he was in the healing pod for one week this time as Coran had to push all the energy into the pod in order to save him.

When they got into the lounge Lance was tackled by Pidge and Keith. The two screaming at him while Shiro and Matt hanged back. Allura stood with Coran, her expression worried and haunted as Lance comforted his friends.

Lance made sure to bring Matt into his embrace and tell him that it wasn't his fault.

It made everyone cry just a little harder.

* * *

 

“Lance! Stop it! Your love is just.. your love gets you hurt! STOP IT!”

He remembered those words too well... his little sister screamed them to him.

“Keith... you and Sersha need to leave.” Lance explained, his voice warm and yet his eyes showed fear. Hands were gripping the mud underneath the rising water while Keith and the Blade member tried their hardest to get the thick metals off his body.

“SHUT YOU MOUTH! WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!” Keith informed, glaring at the water that was still rising.

It was suppose to be a simple mission to repair the dam. But, it seemed like the people of the planet made a deal with the galra and soon they found it was an ambush. Lance was walking with Keith and Sersha when suddenly the fighting on the surface happened.

Order came in on the betrayal.

But, it went much more.

Explosion happened above and Lance watched as large metal of the room came soaring down. So he did the impulsive thing and pushed Keith and Sersha out of the way. And while he wasn't too injured, Lance was stuck and the whole place was slowly filling with water from the dam.

“Keith... I'll activate my helmet. I'll have enough oxygen to last for awhile. Get up there and help, once your finished come back down to rescue me.” Lance informed, but fear settled into his heart. The thought of being alone trapped underwater was terrifying.

But, the thought of the others fighting alone on the surface was even more so.

“DAMN IT PALADIN!” Sersha shouted, for the logic was sound. They didn't have the tools or the equipment to get Lance out. Not even Blue would risk in charging inside for fear that it would all collapse and crush the three that were inside.

“It's going to be okay guys taking in deep breathes. See? That's good, in and out.” Lance instructed, watching Keith rage simmer into slight embers. Keith still cried as he helped Lance activate his oxyegen and placed both hands on his face.

“I'm going to come back and get you! And then I'm going to yell at you! You and your self sacrificing bullshit!” Keith shouted, making Lance smile.

“I love you too Keith.” Lance teased, getting Keith to scream in anger as he held Lance close before rushing away. The faster he ended the fight the faster he can get back to Lance. Lance watched Keith leave before looking at the Blade of Marmora member.

  
At first they didn't say anything and instead just stood there with their claws clenched. A tail behind them thrashed around into the water as if trying to beat it into submission. But the water continued to raise no matter how much anyone wanted to stop it.

Lance gave a thumbs up to Sersha and with confidence gave a small joke. “Well, I guess I can really say I'll be-”

“Stop it...” Sersha begged, getting Lance to stop his joke.

“..... I'll be alright... just get out of here and help the others... I ain't going anywhere.” Lance laughed, giving Sersha the hand gentsure of bunny ears. But, Sersha didn't laugh and instead had kneel in front of Lance in order to press a small device in his hand. It was like a small thin black box and Lance looked at in wonder.

“Keep it close.... we shall return.” Sersha vowed, before rushing away in order to join the fight.

Lance watched her run just as the water finally enveloped him.

“Stay calm Lance.” he whispered, watching the water's surface slowly move away from him. It was eerie to be trapped underwater like this. The time of the mermaids were different compared to this and Lance couldn't help instantly turning on his helmet's lights.

It cave him comfort... especially when the lights in the entire area went out.

“.... Blue...” Lance whispered, feeling his bond pulse with Blue's and the team's energy. He prayed that they were all doing well and that they were winning the battle. Regret filled Lance as he should be there with them and part of him feared that they would need Voltron.

The bond seemed to pulse back with reassurance and Lance chuckled at Keith's bond. He was sending both reassurance and anger making sure Lance knew that he was going to get a stern screaming. Lance clenched his hands around the object and waited in the darkness.

In the end the bond allowed him to calm enough where he actually feel asleep. When he awoke again it was too the bodies of all his friends and many others working on getting the metal off of him. Lance could already see Keith was starting his screaming and Shiro was holding onto him.

Pidge and Hunk were the ones working close to Lance in getting bits of sharp pieces away from him. Lance noticed Kolivan was directing his shoulders to get the much larger parts while Allura helped. Another had come to his side with a scanner making sure there were no internal injuries on anything else that they should be worried about.

Lance found out he was trapped in the darkness for over 14 hours. He was surprised, but he wasn't worried and he joked as much as he could until he was able to crack smiles out of everyone. That night Lance slept with a night light on and with Keith pressed against his side while Pidge laid across them.

In another part of the castle... many inhabitants were awake with an anxiety that was gnawing on their minds.

Some kept awake with a disturbing realization.

* * *

 

“Lance... oh no you have a fever... I swear Lance that love of yours is a weapon to yourself.”

Lance could only faintly remember that one. His older brother said it too him while he was sick in bed with fever after taking care of his siblings. All in which had the flu and Lance didn't want anyone else getting sick so he decided to be the meat shield.

Guess he did it again.

“I don't like this... his fever has risen another degree.” Coran sighed, placing the scanning device down while he looked at Lance. Lance who was miserable and in bed with blankets thrown onto him while his team had to wait outside the viewing window.

“Why can't we go see him!” Hunk demanded, wanting to be by his friends side. But, Allura shook her head as she watched Coran look over the medicine in the quarantine room.

“Guys, the vial that fell are like the space version of the common flu. All the alien on board won't be affected by it, but we could.” Matt explained, getting Hunk to whimper as he pressed himself back at the medical window.

Lance gave his friend a weak wave and watched Coran set up a few things. “We need to get more fluids into you... I warn you Lance this will be a long haul.” Coran explained, getting the IVs ready and the medicine on hand.

“Lance! Damn it! Why did you cover Slav! He would have been fine!” Pidge explained, getting Shiro to sigh as he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

The whole incident started when Slav was working with Coran to make more healing ointments and medical supplies. Lance had come into the room in order to help bring the finished ones to the lions and the ships. Along with placing a few in some of rooms they frequent since you never know when you need to give first aide.

Allura was flying the ship when an accident with the mice happened. The ship jerked just a bit, but enough to startle Slav and cause him to knock into one of the more secured cabinet. Which was already open as Coran needed something from it and a single vile started falling.

Lance fearful of what it could have been rush over to Slav and covered his body. The vial splattered all over his head and got into his hair and skin. Coran smashed the quarantine button so hard it almost cracked and immediately the whole castle started letting out loud sirens.

Lance was quickly rushed to the washing and decontamination room. All of them stripped and tried to wash Lance off as much as they could. When the virus was known Coran immediately set out a quarantine with the other paladins.

And now Lance officially knew what the kid in ET felt like.

“I'm hungry.” Lance croaked, sniffling as Coran forced him to eat more medicine.

“DON'T WORRY LANCE! I'LL MAKE YOU THE BEST FOOD EVER! YOU JUST GET BETTER!”Hunk shouted, smashing his fist into the metal wall. Lance gave Hunk a small smile, but then he focused back on Coran as he continued to place all sort of things onto him.

“Coran, will the medicine help Lance?” Pidge asked, gripping both Matt's and Keith's hand as tightly as she could. The two squeezing back as Coran looked up from his work. He gave a slight look to Allura who nodded her head and started escorting Pidge away.

Immediately Pidge started shouting and demanding what she was doing. Allura getting help from Matt to escort her into a private room. Keith stared at the action with horror and Shiro clenched his fist cursing with a quiet whisper.

“Don't worry...” Lance mumbled, slowly closing his eyes for some sleep.

“I'll be fine...” he drawled, and oh look fluffy dreams fun times.

For the next few days everything seemed very hazy to Lance. First of all a talking mustache was telling him that everything was going to be alright. Then this tall... hooded thingie with three glowing eyes came and pressed something cool to his overheated heat.

Also there seemed to be a white unicorn... or at least Lance thought it was a unicorn? She had white flowing hair and Lance thought he saw blue eyes. Which reminded him of the last unicorn and so his mind supplied that this being was a unicorn. He wanted to catch it for Pidge and Keith knowing how much they loved cryptids!

  
But, when he tried to move the unicorn was forced to leave by the talking mustache and the hooded thingies people started holding him down. He was sad that he let the unicorn go and made sure to make a mental note to apologize to his friends. Also, there was a long furry owl noddle that keeps on apologizing too him.

Cute owl noodles should never apologize for they were too cute. Lance tried to say this and yet it seemed to make the poor thing even more upset. Oh, the hoodie thingies are escorting the noodle away...

Suddenly Lance felt that calm cooling rumble again and decided he should sleep again.

When he finally opened his eyes to being coherent it was too the site of Coran once again. But, this time he looked exhausted and their were distinct bags under his eyes. Lance felt... really gross like he hasn't showered in a long time. He also felt incredibly hungry and thirsty so all around he felt like Zarkon ran him over.

Or pidge found out he went through her stuff.

“Coran?” Lance croaked, getting Coran to snap to attention before letting out a joyous soft chuckle.

“Thank the lions... oh thank the lions you're alright my boy...” Coran whispered, leaning down to replace the cool cloth on his head with another one.

“What happened? Also I'm gross, also thirsty and really hungry.” Lance whined, making Coran chuckle as he sat down next to the other.

“That's good to hear my boy....” Coran whispered, holding his hand tightly. The other wouldn't tell Lance exactly what happened while he was sick and Slav kept on apologizing to him constantly. Also he wasn't allowed in the medical room anymore and the night he was able to sleep in his room. Everyone decided to come in to have a good and comfortable sleep over.

Shiro even FOUGHT Hunk in order to have a spot next to Lance. As Allura and Pidge seemed to be taking prime residence while Keith just flopped onto of him. Even Matt wiggled close to Lance and held his hand tightlyh as if he was afraid for him to suddenly vanish.

And in the dead of night right before everyone fell asleep Lance spoke up.

“Pidge... Keith?”

“Yeah Lance?”

“I'm sorry I didn't catch the unicorn.”

“..... What the quiznak?”

* * *

 

“Lance... you wear your heart on your sleeve... and I fear many will try to break it....”

Lance could barely remember this. His grandmother said it too him while they were getting something to eat. At the time he wasn't really paying attention, but the one thing he remembered was the fearful look that was in her eyes.

“Look at me.” Kolivan ordered, snapping Lance from looking down on himself to Kolivan. Shock on his face and his expression turning pale as Kolivan diligently worked on his body. His hands were quick and the medical kit next to them opened.

Blue was standing above them and rumbled as she stood guard. Flicking her tail at the ready to blast anyone who so much as look at them wrong from a distance. It was comforting to Lance as both he and the Blade of Marmora Leader were stranded on a blanket.

With no communication.

And Lance thinks he was dying.

“... Am I going to die?” Lance asked, blinking away tears as Kolivan continued to work.

“No.” Kolivan informed, his tone so serious and so final that he truly believed in him.

“.... Are you alright?” Lance asked, looking over to Kolivan making the galra growl as he tore a few things in order to get them faster. Lance wanted to yeolp when he felt something smash into his body and push something warm inside him. But, it was almost like he was cemented to the ground and Lance whimpered as he tried to move his head to look again. But, a clawed hand gently pulled his head away and pointed for him to look to the sky.

“Blue Paladin, if you had just let me get cap-...”

“No, not happening... no one gets left behind or forgotten.” Lance spoke, glaring at Kolivan before whimpering when another wave of pain washed over him. Kolivan didn't say anything at first as he continued to work as fast as he could.

“Then, stop getting so hurt..... stop trying to go to a place none of us can follow.” Kolivan hissed, taking off some of Lance's suite and armor to work more. Trying to see all areas that were damaged when Lance stormed in to save him.

Lance didn't know what to say at first as he stared at the sky. Everything really hurt and the pain seemed to be amplified because of the weird druid person shooting those magic at him. Lance felt tears gushing out and he sobbed quietly as Kolivan did everything in order to save his life.

“I don't want to die...”

“You won't.”

“I just wanted to protect everyone... I don't want to lose anyone.... not again.”

“If you wish for that then stop using your body as a shield.”

“I just.... I love everyone so much... I don't... want... it hurts... it hurts.. but I have to be strong.” Lance explained, hiccuping as he started feeling the shock settle over him. Kolivan cursed as he grabbed the blanket the Paladins kept in the lions. Throwing one onto Lance while Blue desperately called for help as she was too injured to actually fly.

“You're going to fine. You're going to live.” Kolivan explained, opening a cube and dumping the contents onto Lance's exposed body. His biggest fear was infection now as he already sealed up all the wounds. Thankfully there was no internal bleeding and yet the magic was causing the paladin agony more than he should.

“I have to be strong.” Lance hiccuped, looking down and seeing a blanket over his body.

“Not always.” Kolivan spoke, reaching out to give a comforting hand onto Lance's face. It forced Lance to look into the tired face of a leader who's been fighting a war against his own people. Losing so much already including Antok... which Lance was almost sure that they were much closer than the other stated.

“You don't always have to be strong... you can admit to the pain... to the negative feeling. You can ask for help... you don't always have to be strong. Let the other who love you take care of you... so that you may stand strong after you've healed.” Kolivan whispered, making sure that Lance paid attention to every single word.

“... it hurts... it hurts.... I just... make it go away....” Lance sobbed, reaching out to clutch at Kolivan's hands.

“Help will come soon.” Kolivan promised, allowing Lance to take comfort in holding his claw before going back to work.

It took three hours before the others were able to find them and they saw the beautiful site of the Castle Ship landing on the planet. Lions bursting from it as soon asit touched down and headed for the fallen comrades. It only took a few minutes for Lance to be loaded up and another few minutes for him to be in a healing pod.

But, even when Lance came out of the pod the pain was still there for the magic was still fresh on the paladin. Lance sobbed and begged for relief as Allura held him close. Trying to use her own faint magic to at least relieve some of the pain that the residue was causing him. But, she could only use so much before she went into exhaustion.

She would be replaced by Hunk who would hold his friend and rock him back forth. Pidge would be right next to them as she had her laptop open. Determined to find the one who did this to Lance and bring him to justice.

When Hunk became exhausted Shiro would be right up at the plate with Keith. The two having to hold the other two during his more violent begging. Eventually Keith would have to escort Pidge out and Matt would come in to help.

And... if there was an attack the Blade protectively stayed with the Blue Paladin.

It took another five agonizing days for the residue magic to finally leave.

Another three for Pidge to find out the druid's location.

Only two days for them to attack and... one minute to find out why the druid attacked Kolivan.

“I knew the Blue Paladin would sacrifice himself. His heart is his weakness.”

It was the last words the druid said.

That night Lance fell asleep in Kolivan's room. The others sleeping outside as they heard the faint sobs from Lance.

Lance started to realize what his family was warning him about.

* * *

 

Lance sighed, pulling the covers around him tightly. The words of the druid ringed through his mind along with words his family would always say to him. It made Lance question if... if loving to easily and to much was a bad thing? But, the thought of not loving hurt Lance all over and it made his already jumbled emotions even more so.

He didn't know what to think.

“Lance?”

“Hnm? Oh! What's up Shiro?” Lance asked, looking up to the other who smiled kindly down onto him. Without any warning Shiro leaned over and pressed his lips onto his forehead. Lance gaped, blinking in surprised as Shiro pulled back and saying words that made him melt in his comforters.

“Thank you for loving me. I love you too.” Shiro explained, before walking away with a small skip to his step. It's true, Lance saw it with his own two very functional eyes. He did indeed skip a bit as he walked out of the room.

Just as Shiro walked out Allura walked in regal as usual. She wore her training outfit and looked a bit breathless. It was stunning to see the Princess like that and he was about to say what shiro did when... another pair of lips pressed onto his face. This time it was close to his left eye and he had to close it out of instinct.

“Thanks for your love Lance. Also thank you for strengthening the relations between us and the Blade of Marmora.” Allura thanked, giving Lance a small wave before she left with also a little skip to her step.

Lance was about to scream when as soon as Allura left Pidge and Matt came storming in. Both were shouting each other about something and Lance was about to ask. When he was smacked down back on the couch once again and got two kisses on both his cheeks by the siblings.

“Thank you for loving us. And thank you for saving Matt.” Pidge grumbled, her face red and looking rather constipated.

“Thank you for loving me enough to sacrifice yourself for me. Thank you for being there for my sister.” Matt chirped, the two leaving as they fought over something that Lance wasn't paying attention to because everyone has gone MAD!

By the time Hunk came in Lance grabbed his friend's arms and frantically explained what was going on to his bewildered friend. “HUNK! THE CASTLE IS GOING APPLES AND BANANAS!” Lance explained, making Hunk raise a brow before realization hit.

“Aw, I wanted to be first.” Hunk pouted, making Lance screech this dying animal noise. He was about to explain again when suddenly he was showered in kisses by his best friend before being enveloped into a crushing hug.

“I love you best bud!” Hunk hollered to the top of his lung. Lance made some more animal noises before he was dropped back down into his mountain of blankets. Before the smaller man could do anything his friend was already out of the room laughing like this was the best thing in the world.

“HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!” Lance cried, whipping his head and seeing Keith storm inside with a determined look on his face.

“OH NO!” Lance shouted, bolting from his blanket fort and running down the hallways with Keith hot on his heels.

“GET BACK HERE AND LET ME LOVE YOU!” Keith roared, making Lance screamed a high pitched tone that he never thought he would make. Can you really blame him though? As soon as he looked back it was like a ball of flaming determination and rage coming after him.

“OH MY QUIZNAK YOU'RE TERRIFYING!” Lance screamed, sliding a bit because he was wearing his pajamas and socks.

“I WILL LOVE YOU! AND YOU WILL LOVE IT!” Keith roared again, making Lance scream as he bolted down the hallways managing to hide in a room while the short fuse storms by.

“What has gotten into him?” Lance wheezed, panting as he poked his head out from the door.

“Well, Red Paladins are known for their more... blunt natures.”

“If I wasn't tired I would have screamed Coran.” Lance explained, getting a chuckle from the elder altean. A hand reached out and ruffled Lance's hair in a manner that was so familiar. It made him perk a bit and bask in the attention before he jolted a bit when Coran kissed his head.

No words were really said and Lance couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. The two hugged for a moment and Lance couldn't help the parental love he usually experienced when it came to the orange mustache alien.

“THERE YOU ARE!”

“Better run Lance.”

“KEITH YOU'RE SCARY!” Lance screeched, bolting again as Keith charged. Coran chuckled as he watched the two leave before he went back to his duties.

For the next twenty minutes Lance had managed to outrun Keith. Though the Blue Paladin knew that the more he escaped the other the more his anger would fester into an inferno. It's one of Keith's quality that Lance both admired and feared. Admired on the battlefield when it was directed at the enemy and feared when it was directed at him.

Lance groaned as he slipped into one of the hangars freezing when he noticed the many blade members training with Kolivan watching over them. The match stopped and Lance gulped when all eyes were on him.

“..... Hi?” Lance meeped, getting a few of the members to actually chuckle.

Kolivan stepped up to Lance his ears flicking when he heard the red paladin searching. It amused the leader greatly as he leaned down and gave a small kiss to the human's face. Lance froze and stared at Kolivan in disbelief getting the blade leader to speak.

  
“Thank you for your love... and for accepting us.” Kolivan explained, before turning around leaving. Lance thought that would be over and yet he was soon passed by all of the members. Each one lifting their masks a bit to shower him in kisses. By the end of it he was scooted out of the room with his hair ruffled and his whole body a glowing red.

“Oh my sprinkles...” Lance whispered, placing his shaking hands onto his face.

“THERE YOU ARE!”

“Oh Hee-EEEESAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGHAGHA!” Lance screamed, scrambling as Keith's eyes were now glowing a neon yellow nad there were purple patches on his skin. Which meant only one thing when it came to the half human/half galran.

Keith was pissed.

“OUT OF THE WAY!” Lance shouted, running down the hallways and seeing a few of his friends dive to the side. Sadly for Lance, Slave walked right in the middle of the hallway and gave a small wave to the Paladin.

“Ah! There you are-GAH!” Slav cried, smashing into Lance getting the two to tumble into the ground.

“.... IF YOU'RE GOING TO KISS ME DO IT NOW!” Lance cried, watching Slave get up with a woozy look. The owl noodle alien quickly pecked his nose before flopping to the ground. With a small sympathetic petting Lance made his way out of the hallway and towards the hangers.

“BLUE! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! FOR THE LOVE OF ICE CREAM! OPEN!” Lance screamed, getting just an amused growl from Blue who actually activated her barrier. Lance yelped as he smashed into the barrier groaning as he pancaked against the blue light before sliding down.

“Blue... whhhyyy.....” Lance whined, before shouting in fright when something grabbed his ankle.

Lance coward under Keith who heavily panted as he stared down at him. His fangs were showing and Lance could see his muscles tensing and releasing with everything wheeze. A sword slammed into the side of Lance in warning making Lance whimper as he stayed where he was.

“I AM GOING TO LOVE YOU NOW!”

“OKAY! JUST DON'T KILL ME IN THE PROCESS!” Lance sobbed, before he was showered in rough kisses by Keith.

Lance realized while he loved a little too much... it didn't mean it was a bad thing.

For the love he gave is always returned.

“KEITH! LET GO OF LANCE!"

“HHHHIIIISSSS!!!”

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?!?”

 

 

 


End file.
